


virtuosity

by wonuskies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, lots of hand holding, mostly fluff with a slight dash of angst, they're both kind of awkward and stupid, this is my first fic enjoy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuskies/pseuds/wonuskies
Summary: To put it simply, Mark needed a distraction.After being swamped with his relentless schedules, he reluctantly turns his attention to dancing. Additionally, his best friend is there to help him out. Unfortunately after the first few meetings, Mark begins to realize that his feelings for his best friend aren't so platonic anymore.Will he confess? Probably, but not without a multitude of unnecessary complications first.





	1. an unexpected encounter

It was 3:00 a.m.

Mark had just finished writing some lyrics for a new single. He checked his work again, mildly satisfied with the result. Rubbing his eyes, he thought about how he could finally get some sleep, dreading the fact that he had to wake up in just 3 hours. 

_This isn't that bad,_ he thought. During comeback weeks, he averaged about five hours a week. Three whole hours for one night seemed like a blessing. He got up from his chair, collecting himself after almost blacking out. He trudged out of the studio and started to make his way to the dorms. 

After walking into 3 different rooms mistaking them for his dorm room, Mark realized he was more tired than he thought. He kept walking for what seems like ages, completely out of it. He wasn't even sure where he was going at this point. Suddenly he became aware of being in a new hallway, and at the very end there was a room that still had its lights on. Part of him would have rather crumbled of exhaustion before strolling down the long hallway, but his curiosity got the best of him. 

_Seriously, who would be up this hour?_

He walked for an eternity, his drowsiness amplifying as he observed the monotony of every passing room. When he finally reached to brightly lit room, he saw a passionate Donghyuck dancing his heart out to what seemed like a girl group song. It was more sensual than the groups he normally danced to, but Donghyuck still managed to perform with elegance. Mark decided to open the door.

"HOLY SHIT!" Donghyuck screamed, stopping midway in his reverie to clutch his chest. "What the hell are you doing here? At this hour? Fuck, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I could ask the same to you," Mark said. His friend's screaming jolted him back into full consciousness. "You do realize dance practice ended 7 hours ago, right?"

"There's a clock in here, of course I can tell the damn time. I just couldn't fall asleep so I decided to try something new." 

"What are you trying?" Mark asked, taking a seat onto the cold wooden floor.

“Sexy girl group dances,” Donghyuck replied coolly. With that, Mark choked on his own saliva. 

“What?” Mark asked incredulously, in the midst of coughing. 

“You heard me Mark, what more do I have to explain?” Donghyuck sighed as he too sat down and checked his laptop, probably studying the choreography of the new dance. While Donghyuck was obviously calm about this new development, something about this didn’t sit well with Mark. Aside from the fact that Mark’s heart probably couldn’t handle Donghyuck dancing to Stellar or HyunA, he thought considering the fans they had, it might not be appropriate for someone Donghyuck’s age. 

“Donghyuck?” Mark called, feeling a little tentative.

“Yes?” Donghyuck said, looking up from his computer.

“Aren’t you kind of young to be doing this?”

“Hyung, I’m not even doing anything too provocative, it’s just dancing. Also,I’ll be legal next year anyway.”

“But, you know how the fans can be.” Mark reasoned, his eyes focusing on a random spot on the ground. Donghyuck looked pointedly at him.

“We literally dry-humped to Cherry Bomb last year! No one was really disrespectful we we, as _minors_ , did that.”

Mark sighed. Donghyuck did have a point.

“But still, I’m not sure...” Mark paused, not sure what to say next. Donghyuck slyly took the opportunity to..

“Mark-hyung, don’t you support me?” Donghyuck asked, voice edging into a higher pitch and his bottom lip pulled into a pout. _Don’t pull out your aegyo at this hour,_ Mark silently pleaded. _You’re too cute._

“O-of course, I support you. Why wouldn’t I? You’re my best friend.” Mark flushed, making an effort to emphasize the friend part. Donghyuck smirked, eyes taunting Mark in a way that said _Ha, I made you stutter._ Mark hated the fact that he didn’t even mind the teasing. Since he won this time, Mark had to find a distraction.

“Which choreography are you doing anyway?” Mark asked, scooting closer to where Donghyuck was sitting. Donghyuck turned the laptop towards him. The screen displayed a YouTube video, with the title “Bad Girl, Good Girl”by Miss A. Mark recalled it being a very catchy song, and he really liked Suzy, so kudos to Donghyuck for having good taste for once.

“Want to watch it?” Donghyuck asked. Mark nodded and Donghyuck slid into his lap, positioning the laptop so that Mark could see. Surprised by the sudden contact, Mark was torn between embracing him or telling him to get off. He knew if he chose the latter, he would be far too tired to engage in a wrestling match. He settled on trying to ignore his racing heartbeat as the other male rested his head on Mark's chest. As Donghyuck pressed play, Mark realized that the dance wasn't that provocative, even though it was sassy. It suited Donghyuck really well. They jerked their hips and whipped their long hair a lot, but it was a captivating dance. He couldn't help noticing that they were all attractive as well. Mark sat up straight and brought his face closer to the screen to get a better look. At that moment, Donghyuck jumped off his lap and turned around, giving an appalled look to Mark.

“Dude, you got a boner from _this_?” Donghyuck cried out, failing to hold back his incoming laughter.

“What? No!” Mark exclaimed. He wasn't turned on that much by the video. He glanced at his jeans and saw a bulge. It was the tightness of the zipper causing a bubble in his jeans. He hated these jeans. Mark sighed as he pressed the zipper back down onto his jeans, while Donghyuck watched in amusement.

“That was my zipper, you little shit.” He glared at Donghyuck.

“Yeah right,” Donghyuck smirked. “I'm gonna tell Suzy sunbaenim the next time we see her.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Mark deadpanned. _He wouldn't, right?_

“Try me.”

“Donghyuck, I swear it was my jeans!” Mark yelled, exasperated. He felt the color rising in his cheeks. It was profoundly humiliating to have his _good friend_ laughing at his fake boner. 

“I don't believe you!” Donghyuck said as he started to giggle, eventually doubling over in laughter. 

“You’re insufferable! I hate you!” Mark shouted. It was unbelievable that Mark felt adulation towards him a few minutes ago. 

_Fuck it, I guess we're going to wrestle,_ Mark thought before lunging at the other boy. They took turns pinning each other down, with multiple laughs and yelps from each side, until they were both exhausted. 

They plopped down next to each other, trying to catch their breaths. 

“I think we should go to bed.” Donghyuck stated, getting up. He lent a hand towards Mark, who took it and pulled himself up. Mark checked the clock on the wall. 4:00 a.m.

 _I am absolutely fucked for tomorrow,_ he thought. The hours of missed sleep were catching up to him once again. He felt so disoriented that he could honestly doze off in the middle of the dance studio. He eyelids fluttered shut and he felt himself falling when...

“Mark!” Donghyuck yelped as his arms firmly wrapped around Mark's waist. 

“S-sorry I'm very tired now.” Mark stood up straight. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. Mark didn't have to look at Donghyuck to see the concern etched on his features. 

“Y’know what? I'll guide you.” Donghyuck assured him. He grabbed Mark's hand and Mark's heart involuntarily jumped. He blindly let Donghyuck lead him to the dorms. 

When they reached Mark's room, Donghyuck set Mark down on his bed and stared at him, worry lifting his eyebrows.

“You should get more sleep, hyung. This isn't healthy.”

Mark, however, wasn't listening, as he found himself admiring Donghyuck's face in the moonlight. The soft light gave his eyelashes a glow, and Mark saw for the first time how long they were. His eyes twinkled and his cheeks glistened, his residual highlight still working its wonders. Moreover, his lips, although downturned, still made a heart. Even his fluffy, messy hair enhanced his warm beauty.

“Wow.” Mark whispered breathlessly.

“Wow what?” Donghyuck gave him an inquisitive look and it made him considerably more adorable. Mark felt a small smile tug his lips. If denial and fatigue weren't gluing him to his bed, he would have gotten up to kiss Donghyuck. The urge was there, undoubtedly.

“Dunno..” Mark mumbled, eyelids drooping shut. He was grateful that the last thing he saw before he slept was soft Donghyuck.

Mark heard Donghyuck's footsteps get more faint as he began to walk out the room.

“Goodnight, Mark” Donghyuck said before shutting the door.

_Goodnight, Hyuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so this is the first chapter to my first fic! exciting, anyways i hope you enjoyed this! please be patient and give me love. the next chapter will be posted soon.


	2. bad boy, good boy

It was 8:34 p.m.

Mark sat cross-legged on his bed, placing his head in his hands. After a long, grueling day of schedules, Mark finally had some time to himself. He just wanted to sleep and forget about everything that happened today. His boring and uneventful MC schedule, to harsh reprimanding from his managers for not being responsible, and a saesang stealing his shoes were just some side events of Mark’s hellish day. 

However, the meeting with the production team that he had earlier in the morning took the cake. When he arrived late with the clothes he had worn yesterday and tousled hair, they criticized him for it. That was justifiable, of course, but when he showed his new lyrics for a special project, they tore it to bits, saying it didn’t represent the concept: true love. They constantly compared him to Taeyong, saying that he was a better lyricist and he deserved more time in the project than Mark, and how Mark's new lyrics might bring down NCT’s reputation as a whole. 

Mark felt small and worthless after hearing such scoldings, but he wasn’t going to give up. He opened his laptop, staring at the expanse of highlighted criticisms. He immediately closed it. Mark loved his job, just not today, and not at this moment. 

He decided that if he rested now, he could work on it later. He put his computer away and started to lie down on his bed. Just as his head hit the pillow, his door burst open and a booming voice filled the room.

“MARK!” Donghyuck singsonged. “WATCH ME PLAY LEAGUE!”

Groaning, Mark sat up.

“Since when have I wanted to play or watch League of Legends with you ever?”

“Since you become my friend, of course,” Donghyuck replied, a cheeky grin forming on his lips. Mark feigned a sigh.

“What a mistake.” He smirked as he watched Donghyuck grin fade into an affronted frown.

“Take that back! Do you even know the pain I go through just to deal with you? You should be grateful that I accept your shit music taste!”

“Saying that I have a shit music taste won’t make Michael Jackson better than Drake.” Mark chuckled. It was nice to actually see Donghyuck get riled up for once.

“Michael Jackson actually invented music for the entire world to bop to! What did Drake do? Sing about some stupid hotline or whatever. Face it, you only like him because he’s _Canadian._ ” Donghyuck accused, hastily crossing his arms over his chest.

“Okay, for the record, I do like him because he’s Canadian, but also because he has bars, dude! Talk to me when Michael Jordan has bars,” Mark said, trying his best to keep a straight face.

Donghyuck had a long string of explanations and insults at the tip of his tongue, but he was cut off when-

“I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!”

Both boys widened their eyes as an irritated Doyoung walked in, glaring at the two troublemakers in the room.

“For the last time, if you two don’t _shut up_ about which western artist is better than which, I’ll drop kick both of you to the Dreamies’ dorm! Now, leave this room if you aren’t going to sleep. And _don’t_ disturb me.” Doyoung went over to his bed and pulled the blanket over his head.

Donghyuck stealthily walked out of the room, eyes trained on Doyoung, like a prey trying to escape his predator. He glanced at Mark and gestured at him to come over.

 _Guess I’m not getting any sleep tonight,_ Mark thought. He begrudgingly left his bed and followed Donghyuck. Doyoung rustled a bit, and Mark froze, unnecessary panic rooting him in place. When Doyoung stopped rolling around, he tiptoed swiftly to meet Donghyuck outside. Relief washed over both of them as they laughed together, ignoring the questioning look from Yuta passing by.

“Let’s go,” Donghyuck urged Mark, grabbing his laptop as he rushed out of the 127 dorm, with Mark closely tagging along. 

Mark ran outside with Donghyuck until they got to the SM building. They just made it into an elevator and tried to catch their breaths before the doors closed. Donghyuck pressed a couple of buttons before the elevator started its journey up. 

"Where exactly are we going?" Mark asked. 

"To the dance room, I want to practice the dance I showed you earlier today."

"Wait, so why do I have to come?"

"Because you saw me yesterday, and I had a brilliant idea. You should learn it too!" he replied animatedly.

Mark blanched. "What? You know I'm not good at dancing like that."

"I'll teach you! It'll be fun, Mark," Donghyuck grabbed his hand, and Mark felt a tingly sensation in his chest.

_Well, I’m already here, am I. Can’t escape even if I wanted to._

Donghyuck pulled on to his hand when the doors opened and Mark wondered why he felt so uneasy.

Twenty minutes later, Donghyuck and Mark sat side by side reviewing the motions of the video. Donghyuck refused to sit in his lap, despite the numerous times Mark tried to reassure him that he didn't get a boner last time. Mark dropped it, ignoring the implicit disappointment he felt internally.

"Before I teach you, can I try it on my own first? I need to see if I got it." Donghyuck requested.

"What should I do then?"

"Just watch." 

Donghyuck turned on the music and stood up. His whole aura changed instantly as Mark watched in admiration. While Ten and Taeyong were also impressive dancers, but Donghyuck would always be Mark's favorite. Donghyuck was an anomaly. Somehow, he exuded both masculine and feminine appeal when he danced, and Mark was fascinated by it.

He watched as Donghyuck put his all into the dance. He captured every move with great panache and highlighted every single detail. His hair flips weren’t as dramatic as the females, (obviously due to the length) but Mark thought he made it look better. Donghyuck turned his gaze toward Mark and Mark felt chills. This wasn’t the first time Donghyuck amazed Mark with his dancing, but it was the first time that Mark felt butterflies along with humble pride.

“How was it?” Donghyuck asked, slightly out of breath.

Mark flushed. He tried to form a coherent sentence, something along the lines of _impressive, magnificent, show-stopping,_ but all he could let out was a hushed reply, “It was good.”

Donghyuck seemed satisfied with the answer, grinning proudly as he tugged at Mark’s hands to pull him up.

“Now, it’s your turn!” 

“No! I’m not good at this type of thing!” Mark refused, trying to keep himself on the floor.

With some struggle, Donghyuck pulled him up. Mark groaned but Donghyuck held him in place.  
“Mark. Look at me.”

Mark complied. He stared into Donghyuck’s eyes, trying not to waver under his gaze. Donghyuck had a serious look on his face, but Mark couldn’t help but notice the way his pupils dilated and the underlying softness in his eyes. It made Mark feel warm and fuzzy, and he held back a smile.

“I asked you to come because I’ve noticed how stressed you’ve been lately, I just want to help you unwind from all of the responsibilities you have. I do this all the time and it feels great! I promise you’ll feel better afterward.” Donghyuck flashed him an earnest smile.

Mark pondered this. It felt like Donghyuck was letting him into a secret part of his life, inviting him to an exclusive party. Whether he liked parties or not, he was going to accept the invitation, because it was Donghyuck’s party. He wouldn’t miss out on an opportunity like that.

“Okay,” Mark said, voice laced with reluctance. Donghyuck gave him a curious glance that said, _Are you sure?_

“I’m sure,” Mark said, with more certainty this time. “Let’s get it.”

\--

“Let’s take a break.” Donghyuck declared after a few hours, “I need to use the bathroom. You can just review the choreography while I’m gone,”

“Okay,” Mark sighed as he laid down on the ground. The past few hours rendered him exhausted. He really respected female idols, but he never took their passion for dance into account. They truly put a lot of effort into their performances, and in heels too. Mark could never achieve such a feat. 

Donghyuck, on the other hand, possessed a talent that Mark couldn’t quite grasp. He had a natural ability to not only make anything look graceful but to teach it effectively as well. While Mark felt like an awkward duckling attempting the dance, Donghyuck smoothly guided him to position his hips a certain way or his hands. He didn’t make Mark once feel ashamed of not doing it correctly, and his overflowing confidence rubbed off on Mark. Mark was satisfied with the fact that they covered a good portion of the dance in such little time. And Donghyuck kept his promise, it really was fun.

The door opened, signifying that Donghyuck was back and ready to start again. They turned on the music and took it from the top, pausing every few moves to correct the footwork.

At one moment, Donghyuck was positioning Mark’s head to look a certain direction and he stopped when Mark’s head faced his own. Donghyuck expression was unreadable, and his eyes searched Mark’s entire face, looking for something that was unknown to Mark. Mark’s eyes betrayed him by staring at Donghyuck’s pretty lips, and he felt his heart thumping aggressively. He dragged his attention to Donghyuck eyes, only to realize Donghyuck’s gaze was on at his lips as well, a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. The urge to kiss Donghyuck was eating away at him, but he was also freaking out at the fact that their faces were way too close. He didn’t have time to do anything because the tender moment was ruined when the door swung open. Donghyuck and Mark jumped five feet away from each other as a chirpy Jaemin skipped into the room.

“What are you guys doing in here?” Jaemin said, accusatory glances darting back and forth between both of them. 

“Nothing.” Both friends squawked in unison. Mark stole a glance at Donghyuck, who was visibly as flustered as Mark felt. Jaemin still had a suspicious look, but he decided to drop the matter, which Mark was thankful for.

“Anyways, Haechannie, We have to plan the 00 line date today because we’re probably filming tomorrow.” 

“Ah man! I forgot!” Donghyuck exclaimed. He turned to Mark “I’ll see you at the dorm later tonight. Or not, actually. Go sleep when you get there.”

“Thanks, _eomma,_ ” Mark chuckled.

“Hey! _I’m the eomma_ ,” Jaemin feigned a glare at Donghyuck and Mark. The trio laughed.

“Let’s go Jaemin,” Donghyuck stood up, not forget to take his laptop on his way out. “Bye Mark!” He waved at him.

“Bye Mark-hyung!” Jaemin chimed in, flashing a sweet smile at him.

As they both exited the room, Mark realized he might have a bit of an issue.

_Was I really about to kiss my best friend?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, sorry the update became a little late bc of irl events.
> 
> i'm so unsatisfied with this chapter, but i promise it will get a lot better once mark starts accepting his feelings.
> 
> feel free to comment down below and tell me how you felt!

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is the first chapter to my first fic! exciting, anyways i hope you enjoyed this! please be patient and give me love. the next chapter will be posted soon.


End file.
